


one more sleep

by Locked_Code



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locked_Code/pseuds/Locked_Code





	one more sleep

December 22nd - 2:36pm  
  
Stiles sighed. It just didn’t feel like Christmas without Derek. Everything reminded him of how far away Derek really was. Five more days before Derek came home. And since that was after Christmas Stiles reserved the right to sulk. He was going to be alone this Christmas.  
  
“Stiles? You sure you don’t want to come?” Scott asked, “I’m sure the Argents won’t mind one more.”  
  
“No, buddy. I’m sure,” Stiles managed to half smile.  
  
Scott nodded and held up a sweater, “Yes or no?”  
  
“Scott, it’s Florida. You don’t need a sweater.”  
  
“It’s Christmas. Of course I need a sweater.” Scott seemed offended at the very idea. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he helped Scott finish packing all the presents.  
  
Later, as Stiles walked back to his (and Derek’s-even though Derek had only seen it once about a year ago) house, he considered his Christmas options. His dad and Melissa were in Hawaii ‘just as friends so don’t get your hopes up’. Lydia and Jackson were in Paris and both Danny and Issac were spending the holidays with Danny’s family in Seattle. And finally, Scott and Allison were going to the Argent house in Florida. He was spending Christmas Eve with the Hales, but Christmas they were all going to various in-laws.  
  
Christmas Eve - 4:17pm  
  
So in reality, Stiles only had two options: watch Christmas movies with take-out Chinese drunk or sober. Why did he have to fall in love with someone in the military?  
  
Christmas Eve with the Hales had been a tradition since Stiles had started dating Derek senior year. Laura and Cora would burn all their cookies and then force Stiles to help them make more. Derek and Mr. Hale would nearly burn down the house trying to start a fire, while Talia laughed from the kitchen. All the Hales came for Christmas Eve; the ones who were too far away to drive called in on Skype. It was perfect.  
  
Stiles arrived early. Laura and Cora instantly pulled him into the kitchen where Talia was pulling out a massive bird of some kind from the oven. Children were screaming with joy somewhere upstairs. It was almost like normal. Almost.  
  
“Mr. Hale, it’s good to see you,” nodded Stiles.  
  
“Stiles, how many times have I told you you can call me Peter?”  
  
“Because calling you Peter seems to annoy you and you scare me,” smiled Stiles. It was an old joke that wasn’t true anymore. Well, mostly not true.  
  
“Ignore Uncle Peter,” called Laura, “and come help us with these cookies. Are they supposed to be black?”  
  
“How are you Stiles?” Cora whispered as Stiles came closer, “I can stay here if you want, Mom and Dad don’t have to take me to the grandparents’ house.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Stiles started, “or I will be at least. I’ll talk to him tonight and then he’ll be home on the 27th.” Stiles knew Cora didn’t believe him, but she contented herself to helping Laura try to distract him.  
  
He even let himself be distracted a little. Until, they started getting all the skype calls set up. Derek wasn’t online. Which was ok, technically. He could be out on patrol, but he always tried to tell Stiles when he was going out. Had something happened?  
  
“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Talia, albeit not very convincingly.  
  
Dinner was subdued after that. Every minute or so someone would look to see if Derek had come online. Stiles felt more jittery than he had since high school.  
  
He even sent an email to Erica and Boyd asking what was going on. Boyd said he was in Germany, and the last time he saw Derek was the 18th. Erica just sent a winky face.  
  
Stiles went home early. Each person gave him an extra long hug on his way out.  
  
Stiles couldn’t sleep. He turned on his computer. There was still no sign of Derek online. Stiles stared at the little grey skype bubble until he finally drifted off.  
  
Christmas - 2:49am  
  
Stiles woke to a bang downstairs. What were the odds that it was something dangerous? He figured they were pretty low, but he still grabbed the baseball bat Scott left last time he was over.  
  
There was a giant present in the middle of his living room. It was about the same height as him, and terribly wrapped like someone had been in a hurry. He considered his options and poked the box. When nothing happened, he decided it must be safe and started ripping off the wrapping paper.  
  
His mouth fell open. Derek covered it with his own.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Derek said, “I’ve been discharged.”  
  
“No going back?” Stiles’ voice shook.  
  
“I’m never leaving you again, Stiles.”  
  
They called the Hales one by one the next morning to share the news; they spent the hours in between, well, you can probably guess.  
  
Epilogue - New Year’s Eve 11:50pm  
  
“And that is why this year was the best Christmas ever,” shouted Stiles. Scott whooped in agreement.  
  
“What will you do now?” asked Allison.  
  
“I’ve still got a year of graduate school,” shrugged Stiles.  
  
“I’m thinking of enrolling in the police academy,” said Derek and seeing his mother’s disapproving stare, “We’ve talked about it.”  
  
“Now you just have to start talking about getting married,” smirked Cora, as Stiles blushed and Derek went pale.  
  
“Should we tell them?” whispered Derek. Stiles looked around at all their closest friends and family.  
  
“Better late than never right?”  
  
“About that,” said Derek, in a louder voice, “we may have um…”  
  
“We may have had a shotgun wedding in Vegas the weekend before Derek left for the first time.” Stiles finished in a rush.  
  
“You were 18 and got married?” the Sheriff asked.  
  
“I wanted to be the first on the list if something happened,” Stiles bit his lip, “Sorry.”  
  
“Well, we’ll have to have to have a second ceremony,” said Peter like the matter was settled, and judging by the look in Laura’s eye. It was.


End file.
